L, I Never Intend to Give You Up
by queensakurachan
Summary: There once was a girl named Sakura whose beauty was beyond comprehension and who, in addition, was responsible for a genius level of intellect. She was in love with the detective L, but the Kira got in the way of their courtship. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

If it's the original, perchance,

Over which you wish to glance,

Proceed now to the following location,

Then enjoy this purple aberration.

--- --- ---

_( queensakurachan . deviantart . com )._

--- --- ---

**Chapter One - A Hero is Yielded Unto the World**

There was once a girl of breathtaking beauty, the sight of which amazed all passers-by into an awe and revere from which escape was utterly impossible. She was impossible to comprehend. The girl had been granted the name of Sakura, a name befitting of her wonder. Her hair was a cascade of spun golden silk, gently waving down her back. When her eyelids lifted, they revealed two indigo gemstones situated in perfect symmetry, sparkling with a beauty and love otherwise unseen in nature. Sakura - truly divine.

Our story begins one day in a warm summer, a day when the lovely blossom of our attention was making her way gracefully to her place of education. She paused, as her soft gaze was suddenly drawn to an object on the ground at her feet. With a suspect sweep of her eyes, detecting only the occasional bystander fallen into a wonderment of her, she removed the item from the floor. On close inspection, the thing in her hands was a slim notebook, the cover of which was marred with the bizarre declaration that this was in fact something called a 'Death Note'. Her heart swelled with a rush of excitement.

Resuming her casual progress towards her school, her thoughts were consumed with this newfound toy. Even the beautiful scenery of her native Tokyo could not tear her from the daydreams. Before too long, her delicate feet had brought her to foot of the school building.

Entering the building, a boy appeared in her peripheral. This particular boy was named Yuki Saito. His hair was of a pale brown and his light features were well carved. He was the best friend of our heroine. Casting his dark brown eyes over the vision he called Saku-Chan, his heart danced through his ribcage and set alight once more his fiery, passionate love for the girl. Despite being very much aware that his friend shared not his desires, he could not quell this feeling. It was too intense, too raw. He longed for her ivory fingers tussling his hair; her breath heated against his neck. He longed for her soft, pink lips pressed to his. But, he knew it was not to be, and so he smiled at her as she approached. They exchanged greetings.

Sakura withdrew the mysterious notebook from her veritably adorable schoolbag; a Hello Kitty brand pink affair. Yuki, caught rather off-guard by the sight of a notebook in a school, allowed an unmanly gasp to escape his lips. Without waiting for him to form a question, she declared, in a lyrical manner:

"This is a book which I found outside." It should be mentioned that, in addition to a rather muddling level of beauty, Sakura also possessed a rather top-shape set of brain cells. Due to this elevated intelligence, she suspected what few would - that the notebook lived up to the words on its cover. It was a book of death. Yuki nervously laughed, having glanced over the title. He simply did not believe that such a thing could exist. Sakura frowned. His natural cynicism was bothersome today. She asked him politely if he wouldn't mind terribly shutting his silly mouth. He did so at once.

After spending a lengthy day at school, the charming blonde made her way back to her small home. Tired from a hectic and enlightening day, she planted herself in front of her pale lilac wardrobe. She pulled a floral, puff-sleeved t-shirt over her head, followed by a short skirt up her hips. A smile was offered to her newest pair of Wellington boots, sitting in the bottom of her wardrobe; a brilliant grape, and buckled up the sides. After dressing, she laid herself carefully onto her pink satin sheets to ponder the meaning of the note.

A thought blossomed inside the delicate skull of our beloved heroine. Her mind raced at once back to a memory from just a week previously. The memory that fluttered around her neurons told of a mysterious being known as Kira. He, or she, was a serial killer of the prime variety. They had, thusly, been wiping criminals from the world's surface. Her head turning downwards and her curls landing on the notebook's cover, she realised with a gasp that this notebook, or rather, one much like it in every conceivable manner, was responsible for the killer's unimaginable, evil powers.

As the sun set and once more rose to its place in the sky, Sakura began to prepare her things for another visit to her campus. She brushed the locks which framed her gentle face, before dressing in her usual, overly decorative style. Today, this included stockings and large platform boots. Catching a glimpse of her figure in the tall mirror that hung near her door, she allowed a small smile to find its way onto her glossed lips at the sight of her charming reflection. The two's smiles brightened before she skipped out of the bedroom door. Is Sakura gorgeous? You could wager a bet she is.

Removing a tray of strawberries from the fridge, she cast an anxious gaze over the notebook lain on the table. She slid one of the fruits between her lips and pushed the book into her schoolbag, one featuring a certain beribboned young cat, in between an English textbook and a pencil case. Her watch revealed to her that it was in fact time to exit her house and make headway towards her place of education once more. She was delighted at the idea of conversing with her friends once more.

As Sakura made her way through Tokyo at a casual gait, the buzzing of a television caught her attention. A large screen mounted to a building which usually bore the news had just changed. The picture had snapped to a glaring white letter 'L' painted onto an ebony canvas of pixels. She felt a gasp escape her, her blue eyes widening with surprise. The cute lightness of the gasp in contrast to the tense atmosphere caused a few sympathetic coos from strangers. Those stormy sapphires remained focused on the screen.

A voice echoed through the plaza, capturing the attention of all those who had been unfocused.

"Hello. I am the great detective L. I will catch Kira, the heinous serial killer - do you understand me, Kira?" The voice, distorted though it was, struck a chord inside Sakura's young heart. She felt the passion and the determination in this voice. She knew that this L, this mysterious saviour, was hope embodied. He would save this forsaken world from its would-be liberator. He would catch Kira. That made him a hero. And he was, she knew, the hero of her heart. Her life was his. She loved him, at once, and forever.

When she eventually arrived at her school and sat down in her tutor room, she was still set aquiver by the twist in her life. Yuki made his way to her side and offered her an affection greeting, taking up the seat beside hers. She turned towards her friend and, with passion in her voice, she made her declaration. She told him of the 'L' on the screen, of and his message. Although his mind was somewhat distracted by her beauty and his impure feelings, he gave the impression of a dedicated listener. Her next words were intense and blasted him from this reverie.

"Yuki, I intend to find L and help him fight the evil that bears the name of Kira!" Her words brimmed with such fire, that the frightened gasp he emitted was of no consolation. Sakura did not care. She knew, in her heart and her mind, that this was her destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Idle Conversation with a Certain Killer**

The day after she lauded her destiny to the light-haired brunette, Sakura was reclining in her place of residence and observing the various whims and zigs and zags of the television set. She happened to have a tray of her favourite Dutch strawberries at her side, occasionally picking at the fleshy fruit. The particular channel on which her indigo eyes were focused bore a newsreader. Sakura's interest in the news had been royally piqued since her life's love became apparent. The reasoning behind her particular fascination lay in the desire to uncover the truth about the Kira, and thusly prove herself to the great L. She fully intended to manage the task.

The sapphires which adorned her fair head focused the whole of their attention on the reports pealed from the set. With a curvature of the upper lip, she realised she had harked more than enough of value to her plight. The particulars of the murders performed with cunning by her newfound enemy cast light on the fiend's true identity.

"Using the information I have garnished, I deem it elementary that Kira is, in actual fact, currently a member of the educational system as well as residing at a permanent address within the nation of Japan; ironically the very same conditions which could currently be said to define me! I must partake of a search!"

With a flourish and an exclamation of confidence, our young heroine swept from her house to begin her noble quest. If one, however, were to presume that this was her first course of action upon the discoveries she had that day made, they would be in the process of an erroneous error! She made to her wardrobe to cloak herself in appropriate attire.

The outfit she donned was a pearl of adorability. Although mere thread and cloth were ne'er needed to turn the downed angel into a charming temptress, this particular choice of covering sparkled. The glossy locks atop her head were worn high in an elegant display and fastened with a bow. Her second port of call was a dress playfully decorated with a young cat fond of greetings, in addition to skulls warped to maximise their quaint charm. This particular garment was painted with the colour of roses, of shadow, and of doves. The sleeves were puffed like ripe meringues and adorned with lace details. A collar shirt-like in appearance completed the outfit. It would take a fool to find an excuse to remain oblivious to her beauty.

Returning to our tale, Sakura made haste away from her place of residence, her small feet crushing the pathway underfoot. A small bolt of fear rattled and ricocheted within her ribcage. She was growing steadily aware of the intimidating nature of her foe; clearly an intelligent young man, on the same page of this life as her. Through this it was logical to assume that he attended a university with a highly qualified intake level. Her smile returned as she realised she was but a hair's breadth from a fine example of such a college, and she turned in its direction as she congratulated her quick thinking.

As she headed in its direction with a steady yet forceful gait, she recalled that she would have enrolled in that very institution had she not decided t'were better to remain by the side of her childhood companion, Yuki. It seemed a thoughtful gesture. With the hallowed gates in sight, that shudder of adrenaline once more swelled in her bursting chest. She was to confront a murderer and the thought was little less than shocking. Her bravery rang true.

Promptly and without delay or hesitation, she encountered a young man who appeared to her to be the very definition of a suspect. Her sleuth's mind confirmed it. She was taken slightly aback by the glistening quality of his auburn hair and delightful eyes. Covering her apprehension and subconscious attraction to the student, she offered a cheerful greeting, to which the response was a thin smile and the meeting of their eyes. His eyes bored directly into hers and she got a rather uneasy impression from him. It swelled her suspicions.

"Why good day young lady; my given name is Light, and would it be presumptuous to ask your opinion on it? I myself find it to be perfectly fitting." Sakura agreed with him aloud as she found her honest opinion to be in line with this mysterious stranger's. "I find you to be pleasant and must request that in return you offer me the casual treat of hearing your name spoken in what is clearly a delicate flower's voice." He topped this appeal with a cherry of a smile; elegant and inviting. Velvet.

Her expression managed to conceal the aghast sensation brewing in her guts and mind. If her initial assumption had indeed been correct and this gentleman was the serial killer she sought, then using the name he had asked her for he could surely snuff her from the plain of the living with one sure, silent stroke of a pen. Using her enviable ability to concoct plans on her feet, she formed within the confines of her nimble mind a trick so brilliant, she knew even L himself would fall for it if he were currently standing within earshot of her full, glossed lips.

"Why Light, it is a delight to make your acquaintance and I should be elated to reveal to you that, although I am personally fond of the quite lovely name Sakura, my first name is in fact not Sakura, but is actually Susan; a name less wondrous."

"I myself must confess that I regard Susan to be a name befitting of your elegance and sweetness," he assured her with another cherry-picked inflection of his lips. This latest gesture caused a confusing rush of emotions through her, making her admit internally just the vaguest hint of giddiness. It would be sane to place any quantity of currency on the positive in the question of whether he was an attractive boy.

Taking some time to converse in a friendly manner, the spontaneous spattering of feelings they had newly developed for one another were dredged to the surface of their hearts. Although her logical side reminded her with a nagging tone that he was, she firmly believed, the Kira, she tended towards the thrill of temporary infatuation. It was impossible to ignore the ever-present threat he posed to her life, but she had already considered this outcome and prepared a solution.

Sharing between them a smile, she moved her face to point in his direction and asked politely and warmly if he had a sheet or two of paper as she, she confessed, was in a position lacking any and in need of inscribing a sheet with a particular thought at that very moment. Without delay he opened his handy bag and rifled through the contents in search of the item she had requested. This request was related to the solution she had previously developed. With an invisible smirk she allowed herself to gloat that soon his identity as a normal student or as a malevolent killer would become apparent. A small yet helpless sigh escaped him.

"My efforts have met with no avail, and I feel a deep sympathy towards your inability to quench your mental thirst. As such, I will permit you rummage chance your eyes meet with that which mine o'erlooked!"

Receiving the canvas vessel, she dug through the contents in hope of finding the answer to her suspicions. Aha! The notebook, nestled within his scholarly texts, became obvious. She concluded that, stunned by her beauty, he had allowed the particular memory of placing it there to escape him. He had naturally deemed today a worthy day to drag his camouflaged weapon to his university so that he may doom unfortunate souls to a world of black whilst reclining in the water closet during the period ascribed for the eating of lunch. After all, boredom is a fickle mistress.

Sakura wrenched the all-powerful notebook from its hiding place and thrust it into the face of her arch foe, the one she had now defeated - the monster, the killer - with a declaration of victory.

His pointed face drained of blood and colour as the look of horror clouded his handsome features. The notebook had entered her clutches and, based on her apparent triumph, she had realised what he had trusted no-one would. His identity as Kira. I should add, as a note, that if this was not already clear to you, the reader, Light is indeed the Kira.

The silence which engulfed their situation was sharp enough to cut their throats. The tension only grew like a thick winter's mist around them. Their eyes were once again upon each other's and each mirrored the others' expression of unadulterated, absolute, undeniable fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Indeed, in Reality, Kira is Present**

A sharp intake of breath on the part of the accused was in tune with the tone of amazement felt between Sakura and Light. He was now aware that she had indeed succeeded in uncovering his trespasses and even the very method used to draw the breath from throats. In a parallel display of gorged emotion, the fair-haired amateur detective felt terror pulsing through her veins. She rued the discovery despite her anticipation of the end result. A connection had been nipped in the bud this day.

Without introduction or anticipation, suddenly, a bizarre gentleman appeared as if from the very mists of the ether. In a moment of unforeseen and quite frankly misplaced loyalty, Sakura snared the vile tome once more in its camouflaged prison. She felt an unusual sympathy for her new companion, and decided, ill-advisedly, to protect his interests from this new arrival for the time being. She is clearly one in which the divine qualities of a saint are illuminated, and her beauty is beyond measure, like a rare orchid at its turning point.

This stranger on the scene had locks of darkest ebony which, despite their scruffy arrangement, were of a fine and pleasant quality. They were of a fashionable nature. The two circles that glinted in his sockets were of the same dark shade. Feeling instantly the sting of infatuation, Sakura allowed herself to emit a smile, in contrast to her tense situation. Taking command, this new addition addressed them both as if the threesome were old friends, once more reunited.

"Why hello Light, I daresay I'd be rather interested to gleam from you the knowledge of your fine new friend's name; she really is a rather splendid specimen of the human form, is she not? And, if my curiosity has not yet exceeded its bounds and, if you will permit me, may I enquire as to which activity in particular the two of you are partaking of..?"

With the quick wit famously attached to his name, Light concocted a cover to delude his inquisitor. As you may remember from earlier character exposition, he is verily an intelligent thinker.

"Why yes, greetings to you too, my dear friend," he spluttered. Sharply turning his inflection around, his speech became much more fluid and confident. "I shall be happy to introduce you to the good lady, by name of Susan, a charming lass who was merely enjoying a relaxed chat with yours truly before your arrival."

This fresh face was evidently scrutinizing the untruths fed to him like seed to a sparrow, as he, too, clearly possessed fully functioning higher faculties. He contemplated the story with a non-verbal yet distrustful utterance and the two apparently pupil-less irises in his head felt the soft brush of eyelids narrowed in a highly suspicious gesture.

Oddly enough, and finding a great deal of confusion emanating from her heart, our sweet young heroine struggled with the formerly mutually exclusive ties of attempting to capture Kira and an overwhelming sympathy or even pity for the man he turned out to be. He seemed to all the world to be a perfectly exemplary example of a human being. She assumed, or wondered, if after all this he was merely a misunderstood and benevolent scholarly type. Without lengthy pause, the third to their couplet spoke afresh.

"Susan, I must confess that, despite our having only recently made acquaintance, I feel some grand providence has joined us on this date, and my trust is safely placed in you. From your appearance I judge you to be a clever young woman, and must ask for you confirmation of this fact, if you are able to give it..?" She offered it with a simple positive remark, as it was indeed a correct supposition, and with a wry smirk he then continued. "I shall in that case impart on you a piece of information not often shared by word of mouth, or any other method." With baited breath, she awaited this news.

"In actual fact, and with no misgivings, falsehoods, or exaggeration… I am the fabled detective at the top of his field, addressed by the public by the pseudonym 'L'!" he exclaimed with childlike delight.

By the merciful heavens that look over us and any deity that calls them home - he, this bizarre stranger, is indeed the L she sought! The revelation held both fright and a joyous completion of her quest. Without the mincing of sentiment, it is nought but true that her love for this man was confirmed within seconds of his true identity being relayed to her. With a sudden widening of the eyes and a sharp intake of bitter breath into her lungs, she realised, henceforth, that her newly unmasked friend and foe would surely be pressing forth toward the date upon which he may taste sweet victory over the slain enemy, his next victim sighted, her L.

Her soft-tempered heart swelled with concern for the fate which was surely looming just beyond her love's sight. She was endlessly curious to know what would next occur. However, you, the reader, may partake of the next segment of our tale of woe and thusly learn of their entanglements.


End file.
